


Child of Fae

by OMsRandomWriter



Series: In the Forest of the Fae [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Creating a Story using imaginary friends and a bad memory isn't as fun as you might think, Dimension Travel, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Fake Names, Gen, Kings & Queens, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Some of these chapters will be pure memories, please bear with me, while some of these might be the original storyline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMsRandomWriter/pseuds/OMsRandomWriter
Summary: Since I was four, I remember seeing the oddest side of life.  Perhaps I just stepped over one too many toadstools, or left one too many pennies and nickles out while playing. All I know is that one day, I started seeing a beautiful woman with terrifying red eyes, and for the next eight years of my life, Symari was consistently there, treating me as her child of sorts. Then, one day, she suddenly disappeared as suddenly as she had appeared, leaving a hole where there honestly shouldn’t have been one. I mean… she was imaginary, right? At least, that’s when I thought up until three years ago, when I thought I heard her, calling out for help, for me.But I’m not some twelve year old anymore, I’ve grown and researched all the odd happenings that ever happened. It all came down to one thing: Fae. She was a Faerie, a child-stealer… so why did she leave me with my family?





	Child of Fae

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tyreel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyreel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Original Post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/414294) by OMsRandom | Ohma. 



> Special thanks to stonemadegremlin who is willing to bear through my random messages as I start to write this story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you wish to know how I first met 'Symari'?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, special thanks to stonemadegremlin/scremlin for encouraging me to expand on my memories/shenanigans I did with my Fae Imaginary Friend.

It seemed like a normal spring day in Kansas when it first started almost sixteen years ago.

I grew up in a trailer, on the end of New York. Being the youngest and smallest, I got the odd room; you know what room that is, the one with the crooked corner, or random indent. We had just moved, and the lot we were renting had six trees. One was a giant oak we always swore to put a swing on but never did while the other five were evergreens, the branches just high enough to where only I could crawl under them.

It was under the middle one that I discovered, to my four year old delight, a perfectly round circle of mushrooms surrounding the trunk. I hadn’t known, at the time, that you should never cross it, and foolishly, I stuck my arm through the barrier, wanting to climb the tree.

That is where I met _her_.

She caught my arm and stopped me from entering more, and when I had looked up, the most distinguishable feature about her were her eyes. They were a terrifying blood red color, and her black lips pulled up into a smirk.

“ _May I have your name_?” She had asked, and while her voice was sweet and calm, something about it made me freeze.

“No,” I had said, failing to get my arm away from her grip.

“ _But it’s so rude not to give me your name when we meet_ ,” she pouted, but it still felt _wrong_. Somehow, even when I could barely speak a full sentence without my throat hurting, I knew I had to come up with a name.

Finally, I remembered something my mother had told me. “Annewwa,” I lied, and like that, she murmured the name, _Annella_ , before laughing, but instead of sending me more on edge, this had caused to to relax, especially as she let me go.

“ _That is not your real name little bird._ ” She said, kneeling down until we were eye-level. “ _Can’t I have your name?_ ”

“Gimme you’s,” I replied, and like before, she had laughed.

“ _To echo you,_ ” she said, looking at me intently. “ _You may not have my name, but you may call me Symari._ ”

“Symawi.” She nodded seriously, though looking back now, I can easily see the amusement written on her face. “Awe you my fwien’?” She frowned and shook her head, which in turn had little, naive me tilt my head. “ _Can_ you be my fwien’?”

Looking back now, I had only myself to blame, because, if I had half the mind that I do now back then…

I would’ve shuddered at the hungry way she smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review telling me what you think about CotF!


End file.
